


Roll Out

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Astra Lives!, F/F, General Danvers Transformers fusion AU, I have absolutly no idea where this came from, Yes you read that right, just a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex thought redeeming Astra and falling in love with her was the most incredible thing to happen to her.  Not so.  Finding out that a race of alien robots have been waging a civil war in secret on Earth for several decades was incredible...(Takes place during Season Two, but obviously ignores canon)





	Roll Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, another GD fusion AU, this time...I don't really know where this came from, probably all the ads for the latest installment of Michael Bay's 'films' (and I use that word oh so loosely). Anyway, I'm also thinking of doing a General Danvers Star Wars fusion AU and a GD Star Trek fusion AU, so maybe this shouldn't be all that surprising. Anyway, enjoy! :=)

******

The strike team moved quickly through the docks. At the front, leading the procession, Alex readied her rifle, checking the scanner on her wrist

" _Agent Danvers, do you have a visual?_ J'onn asked over her comm.

"Negative, sir, nothing yet," she replied, she tapped her comm. "Supergirl, you and Astra see anything yet?"

" _No, nothing,_ Astra replied " _of course, with their abilities, we could have passed them three times already and not notice_ " she added

" _Thanks, Aunt Astra,_ " Kara muttered " _that's just what I needed to hear_ "

"Got a spike!" an agent reported

"Reading?" she asked

"Ten rads and rising"

"Hank," Alex readied her rifle "confirmed, we have a positive energon reading" she reported

" _Are you sure its not from our side?_ " Kara asked

"No, it's not" Alex answered grimly, motioning for her team to spread out. A loud, metallic _clink_ made them all freeze

"Over there" an agent hissed, nodding towards what _looked_ like an old, rusted bulldozer. Taking a breath, Alex cautiously approached it, circling it, looking for anything out of place, anything that didn't look right, a symbol that looked just like...

Shit

"Decepticon!" someone yelled as the bulldozer suddenly jerked. The right front wheel suddenly shooting out from the body to form part of a colossal arm

"Weapons free!" Alex bellowed as the bulldozer suddenly _changed_ shape into a large, armored and angry robot. Straightening up to it full height, the Decepticon began firing a barrage of missiles at the team. Agents dove for cover as the alien began to casually stroll--hell, it practically _skipped_ \--through the docks, seemingly hell-bent on causing as a much damage and destruction as possible.

Alex cringed at the bright blast of heat vision took out one of its eyes. Snarling in clear pain, it swung out an arm at Kara and Astra, who swiftly dodged and landed protectively in front of the team

" _Kryptonian!_ it hissed as it glowered at Astra " _where is Prime?!_ " it demanded

"He's busy," Kara spat out "will we do instead?" shooting up into the sky, she and Astra began zigzagging around it, buzzing around it's head like a pair of cartoon birds as they both unleashed a flurry of kicks, punches, and blasts of heat vision

"J'onn! We need backup!" Alex hollered into her comm. Reloading her rifle she began sprinting back towards a red and blue semi that was rapidly pulling in "Optimus!" she bellowed. The truck jerked to a stop, unfolding into an equally tall and armored robot

" _Get your people to safety,_ " the Autobot leader instructed " _I'll handle him_ "

"Right," Alex panted, tapping her comm. "Kara, Astra, fall back, I repeat, _fall back_ , Optimus is here"

" _Copy that_ " Astra panted out. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as the two Kryptonians landed next to her, both looking out of breath

"Nice of him to finally show up" Kara panted out as Optimus and the Decepticon began dueling in a strange, robotic version of bare-knuckle brawling across the docks. Finally, grabbing the Decepticon in a headlock, Optimus wrenched its head free from its body in a shower of sparks

"Gruesome" Astra noted as the headless body crashed to the ground in a heap and Optimus slowly approached them

" _Were there any injuries?_ " he inquired

"A few broken bones, but nothing serious," Astra replied, she smirked up at the Transformer "it's good to see you again, old friend," she commented "you're looking well"

" _As are you, General,_ Optimus replied with a slight bow " _Agent Danvers, you may tell J'onn J'onzz that we have just eliminated one of Megatron's top agents_ " he explained

"Good to know," Alex nodded "now we just need to eliminate him"

" _That will not be an easy task,_ " Optimus reminded her " _but it is possible_ "

******

"Oh, I feel like I could sleep for days" Alex groaned as she sank down onto her couch

"You look it" Astra commented as she snuggled up next to the Human

"I'd hit you for that, but I'm too tired," Alex groaned "hey," she sat up slightly "I didn't know that you knew Optimus Prime"

"Hmm, I met him once," Astra chuckled "when the Decepticons invaded one of our interstellar colonies," she began "little did we know at the time, but that meeting would ultimately doom Krypton"

"How so?"

Astra sighed

"The Decepticons followed my unit back home," she explained "they assumed a variety of inconspicuous forms and steadily began draining our natural resources to convert into energon. Although Optimus and his Autobots arrived in time to prevent a full-scale invasion, the damage was already done. We had already largely strangled Krypton of resources to began with, the Decepticons merely finished the job, forcing the High Council to look for...alternative sources of energy"

"Like mining the planet's core," Alex realized, she sighed "I guess I didn't think of that, I was so concerned about an alien invasion that I didn't think about the Decepticons were actually _doing_ while they were here"

"We'll stop them, love," Astra reminded her "we defeated Non and Indigo and Myriad, we can defeat this threat as well," she smirked "what is it Kara calls us? 'A pair of badasses'?

Alex laughed

"Sounds about right," she grinned, she pulled Astra closer "yeah, we'll win," she vowed "we always do..."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, short, weird, and not enough General Danvers, but still I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
